


A New Suit

by saite_x3



Series: Power Couple [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Power Couple AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: Kuroo is the CEO of Bouncing Ball Ltd., and Kenma is the company's largest shareholder. Kuroken Power Couple AU.A wealthy young man wants to tease his boyfriend with a new suit, but gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Power Couple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	A New Suit

“OH! MY! GOD! Is that _the_ Kodzuken?!” Kenma could hear the delighted shrieks of fangirls as he stepped out of the limousine and walked the concrete path up to Bouncing Ball Ltd. It was well past sundown, but the skyscraper and the nearby street lights shined bright enough for him to clearly see a pair of very excited schoolgirls. With a slight smile, the popular YouTuber waved a hand toward them before passing through glass doors. 

_Isn’t the sixtieth floor a bit ostentatious,_ Kenma considered while he rode the express elevator all the way up to Kuroo’s CEO office. 

Kenma's currently the largest shareholder of the company, and right now he certainly looked the part. He checked his three-piece suit in the reflection of the metal doors, making sure everything was in its proper place. Not a single wrinkle was in sight. Kenma’s hair was pulled into a low, messy bun, except for a few strands that framed his face.

Stepping through the double doors to the office, Kenma found his boyfriend sitting at his desk behind towering stacks of documents and file folders. His concentration now broken, Kuroo looked up to see who had barged in past working hours.

“Well, aren’t you looking spiffy today.”

Kenma smiled. “It’s the new suit I had to buy for the shareholders’ meeting that’s coming up. The tailor just finished the adjustments today, and I thought it’d be a waste if I just went home and changed out of it right away. I wanted to surprise you and show off a little bit.” His teasing smile grew before he stuck out his tongue at Kuroo.

Kuroo gave a light chuckle. “That wasn’t really necessary. I could have just seen it when I got home.”

Kenma pouted at him before traipsing around to the other side of Kuroo’s desk. He leaned against the wall there, arms crossed in front of his chest. A hint of mischief appeared on his face.

“When are you going to be done with work,” Kenma whined playfully. “You’re always doing so much overtime lately. I hate being alone in that big house once it starts getting dark outside.”

“Sorry, kitten. You know I have to finish this project by the end of the week. It’s important for the upcoming merger.”

“Well,” Kenma starts. “Maybe I’ll just have Shouyou keep me company tonight, then. He’d probably get a kick out of this suit.”

With that, Kuroo swiftly turned his chair to Kenma and suddenly stood up, placing his left palm on the wall next to his boyfriend’s head. Kenma was trapped in the narrow gap between Kuroo and the solid surface behind him. 

“You really are such a sly cat, Kenma. You know it ticks me off whenever you say stuff like that.”

“Stuff like what?” Kenma blinked at him with feigned innocence, tilting his head like a curious feline.

Kuroo clicked his tongue. “Nevermind,” he said with a touch of annoyance. The tall CEO turned his head back toward his desk and the never-ending work that was strewn about. 

Before Kuroo could pivot away from him, Kenma hooked his fingers in his boyfriend’s pants pocket and tugged, bringing Kuroo’s attention back to him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go that far,” Kenma said softly. He looked up at Kuroo with genuine concern in his eyes. 

Rising to stand on his toes, Kenma tipped his head up toward his boyfriend. Kuroo leaned down to meet him halfway. Their lips brushed softly in a gentle kiss. 

Kenma smiled at Kuroo joyfully, but the expression was soon replaced with shock once he saw the hungry look of desire on the CEO’s face. 

Kuroo pressed his lips against Kenma’s once more, but roughly this time and with more force. As their kiss deepened, Kenma felt Kuroo’s teeth lightly scrape against his bottom lip. He gasped, and Kuroo’s tongue entered his mouth to find its counterpart. 

Both Kenma and Kuroo were usually neat and organized people, but this was a blissful mess. Teeth clashed against teeth, tongues slipped between parted lips, fingers entangled themselves in hair. 

The pair separated for a moment, trying to catch their breath. 

“Kuro, are you going to turn the security cameras off so we can have some privacy?”

Kuroo’s husky voice whispered into Kenma’s ear, “Wouldn’t it be hotter if we left them on, kitten?” A nibble on his earlobe followed immediately. 

Kuroo’s lips found their way to Kenma’s weak spot--the small area on his neck just below his ear. Strong hands slipped beneath Kenma’s suit jacket and started untucking the dress shirt they found there. Kuroo’s thigh advanced toward the wall, pressing gently between his boyfriend’s legs. A traitorous moan escaped from Kenma’s mouth.

Without pulling his lips away from Kenma’s neck, Kuroo lifted his boyfriend as legs wrapped around his hips. He carried Kenma and set him on top of the desk.

Kuroo took a step back so he could take in the whole scene in front of him. His eyes devoured every inch of the lithe figure before him. 

Kenma could feel the heat rising up to his face, and sure enough his cheeks were brightly flushed. Out of breath and panting, he looked up at Kuroo with hooded lids. 

“I’m definitely not going to get any more work done tonight,” Kuroo started trailing off. 

Kenma smiled warmly and stretched his hand out to him. “Let’s hurry home, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoyed it! I think I might expand on this AU in the future. Please let me know in the comments what you thought.


End file.
